


Our wedding day

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Kissing, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Hermione and Fred's wedding day (Fred/Hermione)





	Our wedding day

“Thank you for doing this for me, Bill” Hermione smiled at the eldest Weasley son.

“I’m surprised you asked me of all people.” Bill offered his arm to the brunette. “It is an honour. Now, don’t trip on your dress.” He motioned to the white skirt.

“It would be a disaster to trip in my wedding dress, wouldn’t it be?” Hermione giggled a bit, taking Bill’s arm outstretched arm. Hermione’s attention moved to outside the door. “I guess it’s time.” 

“It is indeed. Don’t worry, he’ll love it.” Bill assured her as he opened the door and led her outside. “Do I need to give him that look your dad would have?” Hermione laughed and slapped his arm. 

“You can if you want.” Hermione arrived to the large outdoor tent, Ginny handing her the large flowery bouquet. 

“Are you ready ‘Mione? It’s your last few moments as a single woman.” Ginny winked at her and grinned. Hermione nodded happily. “Well, let’s get you down that aisle then.”

~~~

“Hermione, ever since I’ve known you, I always thought you would end up with my prat of a brother,” A small chuckle came from the crowd. “But you surprised us all and asked me to the Yule Ball.” Charlie and George snorted and could barely contain their laughter. “But I don’t know how long before that moment that I knew I loved you. Your passions and ambitions have always left that sparkle in your eyes, the spark that ignited it all.” Fred took a breath as everyone in the chairs could barely contain their emotions as he continued.

“Charlie and Bill always told me, only fools rush into something unprepared, but I couldn’t have been prepared for the sack of bricks that fell that day. I knew I wanted to make you mine, but I felt it wasn’t the right time. It was only after you asked if you could help with one of our shenanigans that I really knew you were the one. Then George over there couldn’t stop teasing me through the next 3 years of school, particularly our last. He told everyone I was a lovesick puppy. Too bad he didn’t know we were already together, now here we are. As I’m holding your hand, my heart is racing and, no doubt, I’ll get teased later for this, but I want you take my heart and my soul. My dreams, my ambitions and my future is yours.” He picked up a golden ring and slipped it onto Hermione’s finger, kissing the tp of her hand with a smirk. An engravement on the band could be visible.

“My eternity...” Hermione’s voice whispered, yet everyone clearly heard. Many people had a tear rolling down their cheek as they realised, this prankster, this man who had caused mischief for his whole life, had grown up to become a husband. 

“Miss Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Mr. Frederick Gideon Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant asked the bride, trying to contain his own tears. 

“I do.” Hermione smiled.

“You, Mr. Fred Gideon Weasley, do you take Miss Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The officiant closed his book as the couple came together and shared a love-filled kiss, the crowd erupting in cheers, and some even wolf-whistled. 

~~~

The party was now in full swing. Dinner done, the music blared as the couple danced, surrounded by the crowd of guests cheering them on. Fred led Hermione into a fast paced dance, spinning her around multiple times as the two laughed and smiled together. 

Arthur had even offered Hermione the customary father-daughter dance, as her own parents were no longer able to attend, due to the war that had passed. 

The scene had brought Molly to weep happily, seeing her new daughter-in-law dancing with her father-in-law. Every single one of her sons had asked Hermione for a dance, even Ginevra and Percy. Percy and Ron danced the formal type, and Charlie went wild with Hermione, almost literally stealing her breath away. George was a subtle mix of the two and Bill’s was a relaxed dance, giving her a much needed break from Charlie. 

“Fred, what did you do?” Hermione smiled at her new husband, a knowing smirk.

“I did nothing.” He smiled back at her, sending more unease through her.

“Not a single joke or prank has happened yet.” Hermione giggled. “I know you’ve got something planned.” 

“Oh you caught us.” Fred kissed his wife and led her to the edge of the tent. He motioned his twin brother at the other end of the room and everyone moved outside, as a distinct firing spell could be heard, before a loud colourful display appeared in the sky. “Enjoy, love. This is our day.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s beautiful, Fred. I love it.” Hermione leaned against Fred, enjoying the display, as multiple more shot off, different types going off as well. Varius shades of blues, reds, purples, and greens exploded in the sky, over the happy crowd.

Everything seemed to fall apart at that moment...

 

“ -ione! Hermione!” She jerked awake, Ginny beside her. Hermione frantically looked around her surroundings, finding herself in her bed, at the Burrow. “You were crying in your sleep again…” 

“Thank you, Ginny…” Hermione mumbled, wiping the tears strolling down her cheeks. “It wasn’t a nightmare. Don’t worry.”

“I know. You were mumbling his name again. I just wanted to make sure.” Ginny placed a hand on top of hers. “It’s been hard on all of us.”

Hermione’s eyes fell on the band, the glittering white rock resting neatly on the silver. She could only ever imagine what her wedding day could have been like… And she could only ever imagine and ponder on what her life could have been, standing by Fred.

 

But life had told her otherwise last May, through the brutal reality of war.


End file.
